


Honey Milk Nightmares

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), Hurt Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, M/M, Married Keith/Lance (Voltron), Past Abuse, Protective Shiro (Voltron), after war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 21:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17630273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Keith has been having nightmares and his husband is always there to comfort him





	Honey Milk Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> I’m writing this at a very bad point in my life where I just need love, I’m very lonely and it’s 12 am so that means some really nice klance fluff featuring a slight angst.

Sitting up, Keith gasped air from his surroundings like a greedy robber. Sweat dripped from the especially warm places on his body, eyes feeling swollen with hot and angry tears that came down the second his eyes snapped open. His knuckles grew white against the sheets he gripped as he hunched over into himself, hugging his knees as he tried to calm himself down.  
Keith hated having dreams like this after the war, feeling weak as he silently sobbed into his knees over the memories he recalled so vividly in his nightmare. His head started to throb as he pulled at his dark hair, angrily trying to calm himself down with pain He felt weak, wondering why these memories still jumped at him like they happened yesterday, because the war was long over. Earth was safe and so was the universe, he had helped with bringing the galra back personally, so why was he still so scared? The galra weren’t coming back to get them, they were safe, voltron was safe so why — Keith sobbed into his wrist, teeth biting into the pale skin as he cried to silence himself.  
A choked noise escaped him, and the bed besides him shifted. Keith froze, eyes looking up as he remembered the other body present in the bed he had just thrown a fit, covers shifting as the Cuban adult turned his body. Keith buries his face into his arms, messed up hair hugging his face as it stuck to his dried tears.  
“Keith?” A tired voice registered, before shifting came against and a warm arm wrapped around his body. He always hated how kind Lance was, he had known Lance often gotten nightmares too, worser than his but he was comforting Keith who didn’t even have the worst of it ; like a baby. “Hey, are you okay”, Soft words came and warm hands grabbed his face, Keith felt the touch flinch slightly when they unintentionally wiped at his wet tears, and his face was cupped. and turned to look at the other.  
A worried smile accompanied Lance’s pristine face and Keith felt an urge to punch his pretty face, leaning into the soft touches of his husband, tears still streaming down his face as he hiccuped ugly sobs from his throat. He was a grown man, about the same height as Lance, but he still was such a child when it came to Lance’s touches. The younger cooed a soft relaxing noise, arms enveloping the upset boy into his chest. Keith felt slightly better, and realized how grateful he is that Lance didn’t question his panic attack earlier, but he felt like he needed to address it. “Do you ever miss Allura?”, He asked and tried to ignore how the arms around him stiffened and tightened around him.   
“I do, in a sense. She was my first love and I still love her, b-but I do love you. Youre my only.”, Lance whispered and brushed fingers through Keith’s longer hair that grew out since the war. “I know, it’s okay. Do you ever wonder how she felt before she died? Did she feel numb or was she emotional.”, Keith whispered into his husband’s shirt, tears streaming but starting to dry. The younger nodded against his head, “I think she was happy, to be able to save the world and also keep her heritage safe.”  
Keith frowned, he often had nightmares about Allura. About how she was probably upset about having to die for the war to be over, he often had nightmares of her screaming at him for letting for die. Keith knew she was going to die, and he had done nothing. Maybe it was because of that he was still haunted by memories of the war, he was getting pay back for letting Allura die? But he was scared at the time, and was scared to see what would happen if he told her she was going to die. He had always thought she would have been angry for being told her future death, or maybe she would have never went with them to the time field and stayed in the castle to stay alive. He never talked to Allura a lot, but he doubted she would ever get mad at him for letting her die. She was a kind person, and he knew she should be in Lance’s arms and not him  
Keith started to cry again, feeling hate for himself over the thought of him being in Lance’s arms because he let Allura die, “I’m so sorry I killed her, I’m so sorry”, Keith sobbed, fat tears staining Lance’s shirt and hands pulling at his hair . Lance pushed himself away from Keith’s frame, arm hashly grabbing keith’s hand and yanking it away from his hair, “Stop, it isn’t your fault!”, Lance yelled, his tone making Keith wimper at how concerned it sounded — not angry like Keith deserved but sympathetic. Lance exhaled, sounding stress as he gently rubbed circles into keith’s palms, lips pressing against keith’s Forehead with tender kisses, “You didn’t kill her, it’s okay.”, He said hushly as Keith hiccuped down his sobs. “Wait here.”, he mumbled, setting keith’s arms at the sides of his legs “Keep these here”, he said with a sad smile.  
Lance stood from the bed, making his way out of the room in blue lion slippers. Keith exhaled and inhaled as he waited for Lance, purple eyes watching the doorframe that lit up from the kitchen light turning on. The air conditioner buzzed in the middle of the night, and Keith realized as he stared at the clock that it was 3:45 am. He often woke up late due to the nightmares he mentioned before, but he knew Lance worked a lot during the day and even though he occasionally had nightmares too, he always calmed down quickly and went to sleep. With a frown though Keith knew he kept Lance up too late with his own panic attack and that the boy would be tired in the morning, realized now that the boy was up and about doing something for him too made his conscious spike with anxiety again.   
Keith never used to be so weak, he used to have a lot of walls up and a tough demeanor, but since Lance and the stress of war tore that down he was more bare. When he told Shiro about how he felt about his walls being down, Shiro had told him he had deserved to be calmer and clinger since during war he had always stressed himself out, and he hated knowing he was right.  
Knowing he could worry about that later, Keith looked up as the lights from the doorway turned off and his husband walked out from the darkness, hand holding a mug. Lance slipped off his slippers and sat down, handing the mug over to Keith with a tired smile.  
Keith looked at Lance before sipping from the cup, letting the warm milk and honey melt against his tongue, his senses calming over the taste of the drink. Keith exhaled, drinking until he finished and felt tired. Keith set the cup aside, looking over to Lance who had already laid down while he was drinking. “I’m sorry, love.”, Keith said as he settled to laying down, curling into his husband’s chest who welcomed him in and made him feel warm inside. “It’s okay, I’m always going to be here to comfort you, even if it’s at 3 am.”, Lance whispered, pressing a soft kiss to his lips before they both drifted off into sleep


End file.
